entre haine et amour
by Hoshino-Sora
Summary: dans un moyen âge magique, Sora, une jeune humaine, du moins c'est ce qu'elle croit jusqu'au jour où le prince des magiciens aperçoit son collier, unique souvenir de ses véritables parents dont elle a tout oublié. venez lire c'est mieux pour comprendre.
1. Chapter 1: au commencement

Chapitre 1: Au commencement...

Dans une époque médiévale, les magiciens et les humains vivent ensemble, dans les mêmes villes, mais ils sont loin de vivre en harmonie… ils ne se détestent pas mais les magiciens traitent les humains comme des moins que rien.

Dans ces villes, on reconnait facilement les personnes douées de pouvoirs magiques des autres : les premières sont toujours habillées de façon très nobles et, de plus, possèdent toutes un petit animal magique, appelé " familier ", qui les accompagne partout. Les secondes sont, pour la plupart, vêtues assez modestement, pour ne pas dire souvent pauvrement, et beaucoup d'entre elles travaillent pour les magiciens.

C'est dans la capitale de ce monde que se passe notre histoire. Car cette ville est la plus grande et la plus majestueuse des villes que l'ont ai jamais vues, bien qu'elle soit également l'une des plus sombres.

Tout commença dans le quartier humain le plus pauvre de la capitale, une jeune fille brune, d'environ quinze ans courrait dans la rue : elle était en retard à son travail. Au croisement de deux rues, elle heurta violemment une personne, mais ce fut elle qui tomba, car la personne en question était un jeune homme aux cheveux noirs, qui devait avoir un ou deux ans de plus qu'elle. A coup sûr il devait être magicien, car une sorte de chat argenté s'approcha de la jeune fille pour la renifler, avant de rejoindre son maître. Lorsqu'elle releva la tête, elle resta stupéfaite : elle venait de rentrer en collision avec le "prince " Mitsuo, le fils du maître des magiciens, le dirigeant de la capitale et du monde entier. Elle se releva d'un coup et s'inclina devant le jeune homme :

_Je… Je suis vraiment désolée seigneur Mitsuo !!! je ne regardais pas où j'allais et…

_Je me fiche de tes excuses !! hors de mon chemin humaine !

Le prince Mitsuo lui répondit avec un air si hautain que la jeune fille resta immobile quelques instant, jusqu'à ce qu'elle se rende compte, qu'elle était très en retard.

Elle arriva finalement dans une petite rue assez sombre et ouvrit une porte qui semblait être la porte de service d'une très grande demeure.

Dès qu'elle fut entrée, elle se dépêcha de se mettre au travail, espérant ne pas se faire réprimander. Malheureusement, à peine deux minutes après qu'elle n'ai commencé son travail, une femme ouvrit la porte à la volée et cria :

_SORA !!! Viens ici immédiatement !! les autres, continuez à préparer le repas, nous avons un invité de marque au déjeuner.

Sora, c'était son prénom… décidément, aujourd'hui, la chance n'était pas au rendez vous. Elle avait heurté la personne la plus importante de la ville, et maintenant, elle allait certainement se faire taper sur les doigts pour son retard…

La dénommée Sora arrêta donc ce qu'elle était en train de faire et rejoignit le femme qui l'avait appelée. Cette " dame ", car c'était une dame, était la propriétaire de la maison. Elle y vivait avec sa fille et toutes deux étaient des magiciennes. Cette dame non plus n'était pas une personne anodine, puisque sa fille était, selon un arrangement avec le maître des magiciens, la fiancée du prince Mitsuo. Le nom de cette famille était connu dans beaucoup de régions, car son époux était mort en affrontant un dragon dans les terres reculées, le royaumes des démons et des chimères. Son nom était Yamaguchi.

Dame Yamaguchi emmena donc Sora à l'autre bout du couloir et commença à la sermonner :

_peut-on savoir pourquoi tu n'étais pas à l'heure ce matin ? une fois de plus ?!

Sora baissa les yeux et répondit d'une faible voix :

_Je suis désolée Madame, ma mère est malade et il n'y a personne à part moi pour s'occuper d'elle… je…

_Tu prends toujours la même excuse, ta mère n'a qu'à aller voir un médecin et acheter des médicaments et tout sera finit. Ce n'est quand même pas si compliqué !

Sora la regarda, un éclat de colère brillant dans ses yeux, mais il fallait se contenir, s'énerver contre elle aurait pu lui faire perdre son travail.

_C'est que… la consultation et les médicaments coûtent beaucoup trop chers, on n'a pas les moyens … et...

_Tu sous-entends que je ne te paies pas assez c'est ça ?

Dame Yamaguchi commençait à s'énerver. La patience n'était pas son fort.

_non, bien sûr que non, rectifia Sora, je euh…

_Décidément, tous les humains sont pareils, ils ne pensent qu'à l'argent… La preuve en est qu'ils font même travailler des enfants pour en avoir toujours plus.

_Ce n'est pas vrai !! hurla Sora, qui n'avait pu se retenir cette fois. Ce n'est pas par avidité de mes parents que je travaille, mais parce que ma mère est malade et qu'elle, elle ne peut pas travailler. Au moins, les enfants humains, eux ne sont pas des enfants gâtés et capricieux comme votre fille.

A ce moment, les yeux de Dame Yamaguchi s'écarquillèrent et Sora se rendit compte de ce qu'elle avait dit.

_comment oses-tu ?!

_Je suis vraiment désolée, je…

_Tu vas le regretter, petite effrontée, insulter ainsi ma fille, tu vas voir ce qu'il en coute !

Elle emmena Sora au sous sol, dans une petite pièce ou il n'y avait pour tout mobilier qu'une simple armoire. Dame Yamaguchi, sortit une sorte de fouet de cette armoire et ordonna à Sora de se retourner. La jeune fille s'exécuta à contre cœur mais elle savait que si elle résistait, cela aurait été encore pire. Une fois retournée, Sora ferma les yeux et son calvaire commença : Dame Yamaguchi la frappa avec ce fouet une vingtaine ou une trentaine de fois, Sora ne les compta plus après le quinzième car elle ne sentait plus son dos. Une fois la « punition » terminée, Dame Yamaguchi ordonna à Sora de retourner en cuisine.

_Tu as de la chance que je manque de personnel. Mais avise toi de me reparler, ne serait-ce qu'une seule fois de la sorte et je te renvoie sur le champs, compris ?

_Oui Madame.

Sur ce, Sora retourna à son travail et Dame Yamaguchi, elle, remonta les escaliers pour retourner à ses affaires.

De retour en cuisine, les autres employés se rassemblèrent autour de Sora afin de savoir comment elle allait. Elle n'aimait pas qu'on se préoccupe trop d'elle et les rassura, cependant…

???: il faut quand même que tu soignes ces blessures, elle y est pas allée de main morte avec toi.

????: Elle a raison, Sora, il faut te faire soigner.

_Mais je ne peux pas, je n'ai pas d'argent, je n'ai pas le choix, je dois laisser guérir tout seul.

???: mais si ça ne guérit pas, et si ça s'infecte ?

_ Ne vous en faîtes pas, je suis sûre que tout ira bien.

A cet instant, une jeune fille qui était habillée comme une infirmière entra dans la cuisine.

_Où se trouve Sora ?

Tous les employés s'écartèrent afin de monter Sora à la femme.

_Bien, viens avec moi, il faut que je te soigne.

_Mais, je dois finir mon travail, et je ne peux pas vous payez pour …

_Suis-moi et ne discute pas. La coupa net l'infirmière.

Sora la suivit donc et elle se retrouvèrent dans une pièce de la maison où elle n'était encore jamais allée. C'était une sorte d'infirmerie avec un lit, un bureau, une armoire à pharmacie et tout le nécessaire pour soigner quelqu'un. L'infirmière sortit de l'armoire des bandages, du désinfectant et commença à panser les plaies de Sora.

_Pourquoi me soignez vous ? demanda Sora, surprise.

_Parce que Dame Yamaguchi à besoin de tes services pendant le déjeuner et à mon avis, elle a plus peur que tu taches tes vêtements qu'autre chose.

Sora regarda sa robe, elle était vielle, mitée… c'était une vraie guenille en réalité.

_Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle se soucierait de mes vêtements ?

_Je n'ai pas dit de TES vêtements, mais de ce que tu vas porter au déjeuner, une de ses serveuses est tombée tout à l'heure, et il n'y a que toi qui puisse rentrer dans la tenue qu'elle devait porter. C'est pour ça qu'elle m'envoie te soigner.

Sora ne répondit rien, au moins, elle serait un peu soigner, même si c'était juste pour les besoin de son employeur.

Une fois que toutes ses plaies furent bandées, l'infirmière emmena Sora dans le salon de la demeure. Cette pièce lui sembla gigantesque, pour elle qui vivait dans une toute petite maison avec seulement deux pièces. Les murs étaient recouverts de velours rouge, le sol était en chêne, et reflétait le lumière du soleil qui passait au travers d'immense fenêtres au montant d'ébène et dont les rideaux, du même tissu que celui qui tapissait les murs, flamboyaient d'un rouge vif dû à cette lumière solaire. Au centre de cette pièce, sur un grand tapis rond, qui vraisemblablement, aux vues du luxe, devait être persan, il y avait quatre fauteuils, entourant une table basse en verre dont le pied était en nacre. Dame Yamaguchi, était assise sur l'un de ces fauteuils, faisant face à Sora, et sa fille se trouvait debout, derrière elle. On aurait pu peindre un tableau, tant elles semblaient à l'aise dans ce décors. Sora, quant à elle, se sentait complètement perdue dans cette immense luxure.

_Je suppose que Miné t'as expliqué pourquoi je lui ai demandé de te soigner. Dit elle en montrant l'infirmière derrière Sora.

_Oui Madame, vous…

_Stop, ici, c'est moi qui parle, à partir de maintenant, tu devras seulement te contenter de dire « oui madame, ou monsieur », ou tout autre titre de ce genre, demander si telle ou telle personne désire quelque chose, et servir les invités, c'est compris ?

_Oui madame. Dit Sora en baissant la tête.

_Bien, Miné, emmène la se changer, nos invités vont bientôt arriver, ensuite, tu pourras retourner à tes affaires

_Oui Madame, répondit l'infirmière. Suis moi Sora.

Elle commença à monter les marches mais s'arrêta lorsqu'elle vit Sora inclinée devant la fille de Dame Yamaguchi.

_ Je suis désolée, dit-elle, j'ai été injuste envers vous Demoiselle Hana. Encore une fois pardon.

Puis elle rejoignit Miné pour aller se changer. Alors que la dénommée Hana, se demandait toujours se qui s'était passé, lançant des regards interrogateurs vers l'endroit où était Sora quelques secondes plus tôt et vers sa mère qui ne lui répondit rien.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Sora redescendit, habillée d'un uniforme de servante. Cette tenue était constituée d'une robe noire et blanche à courtes manches bohémiennes, d'une paire de bas blancs, de chaussures vernies noires, d'un serre-tête en dentelles et d'un tablier. La robe s'arrêtait à mi-cuisse, ce qui rendait la tenue plutôt attrayante , surtout pour un homme.

_bien, je vois que je ne m'étais pas trompée, cette robe est à ta taille. dit Dame Yamaguchi. Sora, tu t'occuperas de servir les apéritifs, ainsi que les desserts.

_Oui madame, répondit Sora.

Quelques instants plus tard, on entendit frapper à la porte. Le major d'homme alla ouvrir, pendant que Sora filait en cuisine, afin d'en ramener les apéritifs dont elle et une autre servantes étaient chargées. Lorsque toutes deux revinrent, Sora resta bouche bée en découvrant qui étaient les invités: le Seigneur Naoki et son fils le prince Mitsuo. Dame Yamaguchi remarqua que Sora était comme pétrifiée et la rappela à l'ordre.

_Allons Sora, dépêche toi, viens servir nos invités!!

_O...Oui madame, excusez moi.

Elle se hâta de servir le prince Mitsuo, son père, Demoiselle Hana, et sa mère.

Durant tout son service, Mitsuo n'eut de cesse de la regarder et lorsqu'elle termina, il la reconnut enfin.

_Je me disait bien que je t'avais déjà vue. C'est toi qui m'est rentrée dedans ce matin non?

À ces mots, Sora s'arrêta net, une fois de plus, et rougit.

_Euh je.... pardon prince Mitsuo.

Elle s'inclina devant lui, prenant garde de ne pas renverser la moindre goutte de boisson. Un mélange de peur et de colère montait en elle: d'une part, elle craignait la réaction du Seigneur Naoki, et d'autre part, elle ressentait de la rage envers le prince, car c'était en partie à cause de lui, si elle avait toutes ces blessures au dos. D'ailleurs, ces blessures, Mitsuo les remarqua.

_dis moi, c'est quoi tous ces bandages dans ton dos?

Sora ne répondit pas, elle savait que ce ne serait pas une bonne idée de dire que Dame Yamaguchi l'avait battue pour son retard. Elle regarda son employeur discrètement et baissa à nouveau les yeux restant silencieuse.

_Je t'ai posé une question, tu pourrais au moins me répondre! Dit Mitsuo, quelque peut énervé, visiblement,il n'était pas habitué à ce genre de choses.

_Oh ne lui en veuillez pas prince Mitsuo, mais c'est sa mère qui la bat, répondit Dame Yamaguchi, craignant que Sora ne dise toute la vérité.

_Oh je vois, en somme vous faîtes une bonne action en employant cette enfant. Dit le Seigneur Naoki, croyant ce que lui avait raconté son hôtesse.

_Oui, si cette jeune fille travaille ici, c'est simplement pour éviter de se faire frapper à longueur de journée, et puis, sa mère ne travaillant pas, son père les ayant abandonnées, il faut bien qu'elle ramène de quoi vivre vous comprenez?

_Oui, tous les enfants n'ont pas la chance d'avoir des parents aussi gentils que les nôtres, n'est-ce-pas Mitsuo? La pauvre, en plus de la battre, sa mère boit, c'est dire...

C'était la première fois que Sora entendait la voix de la Demoiselle, mais si elle ne savait dire que ce genre de méchanceté, elle pouvait se la garder sa voix haute perchée. Et sur le coup, là, c'en était trop...

_Taisez-vous!! ma mère ne me frappe pas, mon père ne nous a pas abandonnées, et elle ne boit pas non plus!!! elle est très malade et est obligée de rester au lit, et mon père... mon père... il est...

Sora fondit en larmes au milieu de la pièce, elle cacha son visage dans ses mains et courut vers la cuisine.

_Tu as vu ça Mitsuo? Cette fille perd la raison.... les humains sont tous pareils, vraiment très étranges... murmura Hana à Mitsuo une fois que la porte de la cuisine eut claqué, signe que Sora était dans la dite cuisine.

_Mouais...

Mitsuo resta songeur durant tout le repas, et une fois que son père et lui eurent quitté la demeure Yamaguchi, le Seigneur Naoki demanda à son fils:

_Mitsuo, qu'est-ce qui te préoccupes tant? Ce n'est quand même pas cette humaine? Si?

Mitsuo acquiesça:

_Ce matin, lorsqu'elle m'est rentrée dedans, elle n'avait pas ces bandages, je me demande si ce ne serait pas Dame Yamaguchi qui....

_Bah, oubli mon fils, ce n'est qu'une humaine, elle aura certainement été très irrespectueuse vis à vis de Dame Yamaguchi ou de sa fille et l'aura mérité.

_Oui, vous devez avoir raison père.

Sur ces mots, ils montèrent dans le fiacre qui les attendait devant la demeure et rentrèrent au palais.

Sora quant à elle, était restée tout le temps dans la cuisine à pleurer et à injurier cette Hana de malheur.

À la fin du repas, lorsque les plats de dessert revinrent en cuisine, Sora sursauta et se rendit compte du temps qui était passé. Elle chercha partout la jeune fille avec qui elle était censée servir les desserts, ainsi que les apéritifs. Lorsqu'elle l'eut retrouvée, elle lui fit mille excuses pour l'avoir laissée toute seule.

_Je suis vraiment désolée Ranma!! pardonne moi s'il te plaît!!!

_Ne t'en fais pas Sora, c'était pas si terrible que ça,, mais toi par contre, tu risques de te faire renvoyer pour ça! Dame Yamaguchi, avait l'air de très mauvaise humeur quand elle a vu que tu n'es pas revenue.

Sora haussa les épaules...

_Bah, on verra bien, je vais essayer de trouver un nouveau travail, même si je sais que ça va être dur d'en trouver un aussi bien payé pour ce que l'on fait...

un peu avant que Sora n'ai fini sa phrase, quelqu'un était entré dans la cuisine:

_Sora, Dame Yamaguchi veut te voir, tout de suite. Dit Miné, avec un regard qui trahissait l'inquiétude qu'elle tentait de cacher.

Sora fit un signe de tête a Miné et sortit de la cuisine, en direction du salon, où elle s'était " rebellée".

Dame Yamaguchi et Hana l'y attendait, la première avait un regard méprisant et plein de haine, la seconde arborait un sourire hautain et empreint de fièreté.

_Sora, aux vues de ton attitude passée, tu comprendras qu'il m'est impossible de te garder comme employée, tu es irrespectueuse et bien trop audacieuse. J'aimerai quand même savoir ce qui t'a prit tout à l'heure? Pourquoi as tu crié ainsi?

Les yeux de Sora s'écarquillèrent, mais elle répondit avec calme et sérénité:

_Vous avez dit que c'était ma mère qui m'avait frappée, qu'elle ne voulait pas travailler, que mon père nous avait abandonnées, et votre fille a ajouté qu'elle buvait. Je n'aurais certainement pas hurlé si tout cela avait été vrai, mais ce n'est pas le cas. Ma mère est une honnête femme qui se bat contre la même maladie qui a emporté mon père, ce qui répond à la question "pourquoi n'avons-nous jamais vu ton père?". Sur ce, Madame, je m'en vais, si vous n'avez plus rien à me dire.

Sora se retourna, descendit les escaliers, se dirigea vers la porte de sortie, prête à sortir, quand elle fut arrêtée par Ranma:

_Tu t'es fait renvoyée hein? Demanda-t-elle, les larmes aux yeux. Elle ne veut plus que tu travailles ici, parce que tu as dit la vérité? Elle est trop cruelle cette femme!!

_Mais non Ranma, elle m'a renvoyée parce ce que je lui ait dit le fond de ma pensée et devant le Seigneur Naoki, par dessus le marché. Ne t'en fait pas pour moi, je suis débrouillarde, je trouverais un autre travail, ce n'est pas ça qui manque en ville. Je vous souhaite bon courage à tous, adieu.

Sur ces mots, elle ouvrit la porte et disparut.

Dehors, le soleil était éclatant, les oiseaux chantaient, le vent carrerait doucement les cimes des arbres, et on pouvait entendre le brouhaha quotidien du marché qui se tenait sur la place non loin de la.

"je vais peut-être pouvoir trouver un travail sur le marché" se dit Sora.

Elle fila donc droit vers la place du marché où quelqu'un aurait peut être besoin de ses services. Elle demanda à toutes les plus grosses échoppes du marché si il y aurait une place de vendeuse, livreuse ou quoi que ce soit, mais tous donnèrent une réponse négative. Elle tenta alors sa chance au stand d'un marchand de fruits et légumes qui avait un étal assez modeste et par chance, il avait un travail pour Sora.

_Je te préviens, tu devras être là très tôt le matin et assez tard le soir, il faudra que tu sortes et ranges les caisses dans le camion. Je deviens un peu trop vieux, mon dos ne le supporte plus. Je te prends à l'essai demain, et si tu fais bien ton travail, tu seras payée 5pièces d'argent par semaine, on est d'accord?

Sora n'en revenait pas, certes, ce travail était peut être trois fois plus dur et deux fois moins payé que l'autre mais, au moins, elle avait un travail.

_Je suis d'accord, vous ne le regretterez pas monsieur!!

_voilà qui est déjà bien, de l'entrain et de la jeunesse... Oh et je m'appelle Kobotô, mais tu peux m'appeler Kob. Allez à demain jeune fille.

_mon nom à moi c'est Sora. À demain Kob!!

sur ce, elle repartit, pour rentrer chez elle, voir si sa mère allait bien. Elle ne remarqua même pas qu'elle était suivie, tant elle était heureuse de pouvoir continuer à travailler.

_Maman!! c'est moi je suis rentrée!

Elle se dirigea vers la seule autre pièce que comportait sa maison( si on pouvait appeler ça une maison) afin de se retrouver dans une toute petite chambre où étaient disposés deux lits presque collés l'un à l'autre tant la place manquait.

_Tu es déjà là ma Sora? Tu as fini de travaillé? C'est étrange, est-ce que tout s'est bien passé?

_et ben pour être franche, non. Je me suis fait renvoyée, alors je...

_Quoi? Mais pourquoi?et puis d'abord, c'est quoi ces bandes dans ton dos? Raconte moi tout!!

Sora s'assit à côté de sa mère, lui prit la main et sourit:

_Ne t'en fait pas maman, elle m'a renvoyé parce que je lui ai répondu devant le Seigneur Naoki et son fils, rien de plus, et puis, j'ai tout de suite cherché un autre travail et j'en ai trouvé un, un peu moins payé, mais au moins on aura toujours un peu d'argent pour manger.

D'un seul coup, Sora sentit une présence; bien qu'elle ne sache pas comment elle avait fait cela, elle se rendit dans l'autre pièce où elle aperçut Mitsuo, qui s'en allait.

_Que... que faisiez-vous ici?

_...

_Répondez moi! Hurla-t-elle au prince qui semblait l'ignorer.

Mais soudain, il disparut et réapparut juste devant Sora. Il lui releva la tête afin que leurs regards se croisent. Il semblait mécontent, à croire que les dernières paroles ne lui avaient pas du tout plu.

_Depuis quand est-ce qu'une simple petite humaine donne des ordres à un magicien, qui plus est, le prince? Tu devrais faire attention à la manière dont tu t'adresses aux gens, ça t'a valu un renvoi tout à l'heure non? Et pour répondre à ta question, je fais ce qu'il me plaît dans cette ville, j'ai tous les droits, je suis le prince, entendu?

Sur ces mots, il disparut dans un tourbillon argenté. De l'autre côté, la mère de Sora s'inquiétait:

_Sora? Qui était-ce? Un ami à toi.

_Oh non maman, le jour où cette personne sera mon ami est très loin d'arriver à mon avis, il est beaucoup trop orgueilleux.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 2: quand la peur dirige...

le lendemain, Sora se leva si tôt que le soleil ne s'était pas encore levé. Elle se lava le visage, vérifia si ses blessures guérissaient ne serait-ce qu'un petit peu, s'habilla et partit en courant vers le marché où Kob l'attendait certainement déjà. Une fois arrivée, elle se mit au travail, et déchargea les cageots de fruits et de légumes de la charrette du marchand. Kob l'aida un peu au début:

_Attends un peu Sora, si tu veux faire moins de voyages, prends plusieurs caisses de celles qui ne sont pas très lourdes, tu t'épuiseras un peu moins, et si tu as besoin, pour les gros plateaux du fond, tu n'auras qu'à demander à ce jeune homme.

Il désigna un garçon aux cheveux châtain clair et au teint plutôt mat, d'environ vingt ans qui disposait l'étal, chose encore plus fatigante que de décharger des caisses.

_il s'appelle...

_Ekichi!!!! cria Sora en courant vers le jeune homme et en lui sautant au cou. Ça fait si longtemps que je ne t'avais pas vu!!!

le jeune homme parut surpris et ne semblait pas reconnaître le personne qui lui avait sauté si violemment dessus.

_Euh... qui es tu? Je ne pense pas te connaître. Et comment tu connais mon prénom?

Sora recula de quelques pas, le regard triste, et prête à fondre en larmes...

_Mon grand frère ne me reconnaît même pas, j'aurais tellement changé en seulement cinq ans?

Cette fois, une larmes coula sur la joue de la jeune fille.

_ah ah ah ah...je plaisantais Sora, bien sûr que je t'ai reconnue, mais il est vrai que tu as radicalement changé depuis la dernière fois, j'ai laissé avec maman une enfant de dix ans, et maintenant, je vois une jeune femme, enfin presque, qui travaille. Comment va notre mère?

Le regard de Sora resta triste et elle répondit:

_il y a deux ans, la même maladie que celle de papa l'a touchée, elle ne peut presque plus sortir du lit sans se sentir mal ou tomber dans les pommes. Et ...

_En parlant de pommes, tu pourrais décharger les caisses, et Ekichi, tu n'as qu'à l'aider, je vais finir de monter l'étal. Vous irez plus vite à deux et vous pourrez parler de vos petits problèmes en même temps.

Sora regarda Kob d'un air plutôt surpris, et fut sortie de ses pensées par son grand frère.

_T'inquiète pas il faut s'y faire c'est tout, il est un peu bourru et rentre dedans, mais comme tu le vois il a un très bon fond.

Sora acquiesça et sourit:

_ça me change de mon ancien travail, si on parlait, ne serait-ce qu'un tout petit peu, on se faisait taper sur les doigts et on risquait de ne pas avoir de salaire pour la semaine. Cette femme est une tortionnaire en plus de ça et une menteuse invétérée!!!

Sora prit deux cageots de pommes d'un coup et les emmena sur l'étal, à l'endroit où Kob lui demanda de les poser.

Elle fit ainsi un dizaine d'aller retours entre la charrette et le stand afin que Kob puisse commencer ses ventes à 7h30 précises.

_Tu travailles très bien pour l'instant Sora, mais j'ai encore quelques trucs à te faire faire. Il y a quelques livraisons, pas trop loin d'ici, tu vas t'en occuper, et quand tu seras revenue, tu t'occuperas de la vente avec moi. Avoir une jeune et jolie vendeuse est plus accrocheur qu'un vieux bedonnant comme moi tu ne crois pas?

Sora éclata de rire en voyant la tête que faisait Kob en disant tout cela, sans compter le fait que son frère grimaçait derrière le patron.

_Ekichi, si tu n'arrête pas tes bêtises, je vais me fâcher et te faire avaler ce délicieux navet!!

dit Kob sans même avoir regardé le garçon, qui s'arrêta net. Allez Sora, en route, tu dois aller livrer ce panier chez madame Riromu et ce cageot chez les Yamaguchi.

_euh... c'est qui madame Riromu? Demanda Sora qui n'avait jamais entendu ce nom, alors que le deuxième...

_Ah, c'est vrai... c'est la petite grand-mère qui est toujours en train de nourrir les oiseaux par sa fenêtre à côté du temple. Et pour les Yamaguchi, ils doivent payez leur facture aujourd'hui, donc tu sonnes à la grande porte, comme une invitée.

_Compris, à tout à l'heure chef!!

Puis elle parti en courant vers la première adresse avec un panier remplit de choux de Bruxelles et de tomates dans un main, et un cageot combinant tous les articles de l'étal sous l'autre bras. En moins de cinq minutes, elle était arrivée devant le temple dédié à Shägr, la divinité des magiciens. Mais maintenant qu'elle était arrivée là, elle cherchait... elle avait déjà vu la grand-mère aux oiseaux, mais cela faisait si longtemps qu'elle ne se rappelait plus de l'endroit exact.

_Tu cherches quelque chose mon enfant? Demanda une vielle femme qui voyait que Sora était complètement perdue.

_Euh... oui, je cherche la maison de grand-mère oiseaux... Euh enfin de madame Riromu, est-ce que vous pourriez me dire où elle se trouve, si vous le savez bien sûr...

la grand-mère lui sourit et se remit à marcher. Sora se dit qu'elle ne devait pas savoir et entreprit de demander à quelqu'un d'autre mais...

_Alors qu'attends tu jeune fille, suis-moi, je vais t'emmener chez cette "grand-mère oiseaux".dit la vielle femme.

_ Je vous remercie madame!!

Sora suivit donc le grand-mère, traversant la place devant le temple, passant devant la statue de cette divinité, une silhouette dont on ne saurait dire si c'était un homme ou une femme, tant les traits du visage étaient doux mais son corps paraissait tout de même puissant. Sur le moment, Sora se dit qu'elle avait déjà vu cette statue, ou une qui lui ressemblait autre part que sur cette place, mais elle oublia vite cette pensée, remarquant que la vielle femme était en train de rentrer chez elle puisqu'elle ouvrait la porte d'une maison dont elle avait la clef.

_Mais, vous m'avez dit que vous me conduisiez chez...

_je viens de le faire jeune fille, madame Riromu, c'est moi, et à ce que je vois, tu as es provisions que j'ai commandé à Kob. Je ne savais pas qu'il avait d'aussi jeunes et jolies livreuses. Mais dis-moi, si tu m'as appelé "grand-mère oiseau", c'est que tu venais ici quand tu étais petite , je me trompe?

_Non madame, je suis venue quelques fois, mais cela fait si longtemps, la dernière fois, je devais avoir sept ou huit ans, c'était avant que mon père ne meurt. Je ne suis plus jamais revenue après...

la voix de Sora s'estompait au fur et à mesure, comme si sa phrase lui faisait honte.

_Ah je vois... c'est toi la petite Sora? J'aurais dû te reconnaître tout de suite, tu as toujours ces deux petites tresses, comme à l'époque...

Sora releva la tête, visiblement surprise.

_Vous vous souvenez de moi? Mais comment, ça fait si longtemps!!!

_Tu sais ma petite, je n'ai pas eu d'enfants, donc pas de petits enfants, et pour moi, tous les gamins qui viennent pour écouter mes histoires ou donner du pain aux oiseaux, font un peu partie de ma famille...et je me souviens de chacun d'entre eux, même ceux qui maintenant ne sont plus des enfants, comme ton frère, Ekichi, ou même ta mère, Kyoko...

_dire que moi je ne me souvenais même plus de votre maison... à vrai dire, je n'ai pas eu de chance avec ma mémoire...

un son de gong sortit Sora de ses pensées, lui rappelant par la même occasion qu'elle devait se rendre chez les Yamaguchi.

_Je m'excuse, mais je dois vous laisser, j'ai encore une livraison à faire. Je reviendrais vous voir, je vous le promets!!

Elle se mit à courir pour retourner sur ses pas car la maison des Yamaguchi se trouvait plus près du marché que celle de "grand-mère oiseau". En la voyant, la vielle sourit.

_je suis ravie de voir que tu t'en sors très bien sans tes souvenirs, petite étoile. Prends soin de toi... je sais que tu reviendras quand tu auras besoin de savoir... chuchota-t-elle pour elle même.

Sora courait, pour aller faire payer les Yamaguchi, sans craindre de se faire frapper ou renvoyer cette fois, elle était aux anges. Elle arriva devant la demeure des Yamaguchi et dût presque faire demi tour, car elle avait faillit passer par la porte de service, comme la veille, lorsqu'elle y travaillait encore. La jeune fille monta les marches du grand escalier de marbre qui donnait une allure presque royale à la bâtisse et frappa à la porte de toutes ses forces.

Quelques secondes plus tard, la porte s'ouvrit, et avec un énorme sourire Sora dit au major d'homme:

_j'apporte la commande de la semaine ainsi que la facture.

_Entrez je vous en prie. Dit le domestique, sans réellement prêter attention à la personne à qui il parlait. Apparemment, il devait dire la même chose à toutes les personnes qui frappaient à cette porte.

Sora entra donc, passa par un vestibule avant d'arriver dans ce salon si luxueux qui lui rappela le mauvais souvenir de la veille.

Le major d'homme lui dit qu'elle pouvait poser le cageot sur la petite table en verre du salon et que Dame Yamaguchi allait arriver d'un instant à l'autre, ce qui fut vrai car à peine une minute plus tard, la propriétaire des lieux arriva,suivie, comme toujours, de sa fille. Quelle ne fut pas leur surprise en voyant Sora dans son salon.

_Que fais-tu ici toi?! Je t'ai renvoyée, tu n'as plus à venir dans cette maison!! sors d'ici... mais, Manato, tu m'avais dit que le livreur de légumes était là mais je ne le vois pas...

_C'est moi le, enfin LA livreuse madame, et je suis venue afin que payiez ce que vous devez à mon patron, Monsieur Kobotô.

Dame Yamaguchi faillit tomber à la renverse à l'écoute de ce que venait de dire Sora.

_Comment as-tu pu retrouver un travail aussi rapidement? C'est normalement impossible...

_Avec un peu de persévérance et beaucoup de chance, j'ai demandé à Kob, et il se trouve qu'il avait besoin de quelqu'un pour l'aider. D'ailleurs, voici votre facture.

Sora lui tendit un petit bout de papier manuscrit sur lequel était indiqué toutes les commandes du mois ainsi que leur coût, et, en bas de la feuille, se trouvait le montant total que devait Dame Yamaguchi à Kobotô. La "Dame" prit le papier, le lut, vérifiant qu'il n'y ait pas de faute en le comparant à ses propres comptes, puis, une fois que cela fut fait, elle tourna le dos à Sora.

_Bien, suis moi, je vais te payer ce que je dois.

Sora la suivit dans un long couloir au bout duquel se trouvait une pièce qui ressemblait à une bibliothèque. La petite brune resta ébahie devant tant d'ouvrages. Il y avait des livres pour ainsi dire partout: des étagères faisaient le tour des fenêtres et atteignaient presque le plafond. Elle lut le titre de l'un des livres: "Chimères: leurs malédictions et les contre-sorts".

_n'essaie pas de savoir ce qu'il y a dans ces livres, tu n'y comprendrais certainement rien. En fait, tu ne pourrais même pas t'en servir: sans pouvoirs magiques, cette bibliothèque est remplie de livres vides. Ouvre donc celui-ci et tu verras, dit-elle en voyant le regard interrogateur de Sora.

Elle lui tendit un livre et Sora l'ouvrit.

_Moi je le trouve très lisible ce livre, dit Sora en feuilletant l'ouvrage que lui avait passé son interlocutrice.

Dame Yamaguchi se retourna vivement, les yeux grands ouverts, comme si un mort venait de lui parler.

_Quoi?! Comment ça? Ce n'est pas... Ah non, c'est normal, c'est un livre d'alchimie, pas de magie, je me suis trompée de livre. Enfin passons, voilà l'argent que je dois à ton employeur, maintenant, sors de cette maison, le prince Mitsuo doit venir aujourd'hui, je ne veux pas qu'il te voit ici, tu n'est pas censée y avoir la moindre place.

Elle poussa Sora jusque dans le vestibule et disparut à nouveau vers la bibliothèque. Sora se dirigea vers l'entrée et ouvrit la porte pour sortir, mais elle se retrouva bloquée par la personne qui, la vielle, s'était acharné à ruiner sa journée. Le prince Mitsuo, qui devait venir, selon les paroles de dame Yamaguchi, était arrivé, mais elle allait en avoir la surprise, car Manato n'était pas à son poste pour la prévenir. Intérieurement, cela la fit un peu rire, mais sans plus.

_Tiens donc, tu as changé de poste? Tu t'occupes de la porte maintenant?en tout cas tu es plus douée que le petit vieux, on n'a même plus besoin de frapper avec toi... dit le prince, d'un air légèrement moqueur.

_Je ne m'occupe pas de la porte, puisque je ne travaille même plus ici, et vous le savez. J'étais venue faire une livraison, et maintenant, si ça ne vous dérange pas, j'aimerais pouvoir sortir pour retourner à mon travail, j'ai beaucoup de choses à faire.

Elle avança d'un coup ce qui la fit bousculer le prince, qui n'apprécia pas du tout ce geste. Il lui empoigna fermement le bras pour qu'elle se retrouve face à lui.

_Combien de fois devrais-je te le dire, dans cette ville, JE décide de tout. Ne t'avise jamais plus de me manquer de respect comme tu viens de le faire, sinon, ce que tu avais dans le dos hier ne sera rien de plus que la marque d'une douce caresse par rapport à ce que je te ferais, compris.

En même temps qu'il avait prononcé ces paroles, les liens argentés avaient commencer à danser autour de Sora et à l'enserrer par endroits. La jeune fille venait d'avoir la plus belle frayeur de sa vie. Maintenant, plus que de haïr Mitsuo, elle le craignait par dessus tout, car il était capable de la tuer sans qu'elle ne puisse rien y faire, et à présent, elle en était consciente. Elle descendit les marches aussi rapidement qu'elle put et se mit à courir comme une dératée vers la place du marché, sous le regard à la fois énervé et amusé de Mitsuo.

Ce dernier rentra dans la demeure, ferma la porte lui même, puisque le domestique en charge de cette fonction n'était pas là. Il entra dans le salon et entendit un cri étouffé venant de Dame Yamaguchi, qui, ne sachant pas qu'il était arrivé avait eu peur en le voyant. Hana, qui descendait de sa chambre, à l'étage, courut vers lui dès qu'elle le vit et lui sauta dessus.

_Mitsuo!! Comme je suis contente que tu sois venu aujourd'hui aussi!!

visiblement, Mitsuo n'était pas aussi enchanté qu'elle de sa propre visite. Il repoussa doucement Hana et lui dit:

_Écoute, ce n'est pas parce que nos parents nous ont fiancés, que l'on est forcés d'agir en couple. Alors lâche moi un peu tu veux. J'ai promis de t'épouser si je ne suis pas tombé amoureux de quelqu'un avant mes dix-huit ans, et à mon avis, ce n'est pas de toi dont je serais amoureux.

Hana ne voulut rien savoir de ce que venait de lui dire son fiancé et se jeta une fois de plus sur lui, ce qui eut pour effet de l'énerver encore davantage.

_Ça suffit maintenant!! déjà l'autre humaine qui me manque de respect, maintenant toi qui n'écoute pas ce que je dit, à croire que toutes les filles sont pareilles!! puisque c'est ça je garde ce que j'avais à te dire et je m'en vais.

Il tourna les talons près à partir mais Hana le retint par la manche et lui demanda avec de la jalousie dans le regard:

_Quand as-tu vu cette moins que rien? Et où!

_Je l'ai vue il y a à peine dix minutes, sortant de cette maison. Et tu n'as certainement pas à t'inquiéter en ce qui la concerne. Elle est mignonne, et le serait encore plus avec de beaux vêtements, mais il lui manque quelques pouvoirs magiques pour qu'elle puisse m'intéresser un minimum.

Une fois sa phrase terminée, il quitta la pièce, ainsi que la maison, pour retourner au palais qui se trouvait à ce qui jadis était la sortie Est de la ville.


End file.
